If Summer Only Lasted One Day
by Klingon64
Summary: 2nd Story. Immediate sequel to "Celestial Feelings". Phineas and Ferb make Holodecks so they can all go off and have fun - especially Phineas and Isabella, who spend a romantic time together for a few hours. Pointless Phinbella fluff..."meh" story to me.


If Summer Only Lasted One Day… (Sequel to _Celestial Feelings)_

**For those of you who've read **_**Celestial Feelings**_** by me earlier, this is a sequel, answering my last words of that story—"How would they spend their last day of summer vacation later that day?"** **Remember that last time, Isabella and Phineas finally confessed their true feelings to each other! Let's see where this goes on the last day of that famous 104-day summer vacation!**

It was the last day of the unforgettable summer for Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and their friends. Isabella and Phineas had gone to sleep in the wee hours of that morning after confessing their love for each other. They both slept peacefully that night, possibly the most in their whole lives. They both got up for their usual early morning start, somewhat tired from the night before. Phineas and Isabella looked directly into each other's eyes, with Phineas breaking the silence by saying "Morning, Izzy" (a nickname he had never called her before). Isabella giggled and said "Good morning, Phineas" in a lovey-dovey way. They both got out of bed to go downstairs for some breakfast, holding hands and smiling at each other the whole way.

They arrived downstairs to see that their friends had not all waken up yet (the ones who were moved quietly around so as not to disturb the others). Phineas and Isabella did not break their hand connection despite the awakened friends staring, smiling, and concealing giggles. "What's on the menu for today, my love?" asked Isabella as if Phineas were already her husband. "Well, let's see…waffles, pancakes—some that are microwaveable, too—cereal, eggs, bacon…y'know, the whole breakfast deal that pretty much covers the basics."

"I think I'll take some pancakes with a Phineas Special." (Limeade) She winked while saying this as Phineas washed his hands and made some for her by hand. He had Ferb butter them as he finished them and put them on the big plate for all to later take from. Phineas managed to get a small burn on his hand, which Isabella promptly came and gave a kiss. Phineas was not used to _this_ kind of attention, even from Isabella, but he appreciated this gesture of kindness. Soon, everyone except Candace and the parents were up and about (by about 7:30).

As they were all got to the table, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher came down to see everyone at the table all discussing something that seemed to get grins and smiles from everyone. "What's all the commotion?" asked Mrs. Flynn. All looked to Phineas and Isabella, who sat next to each other and blushed at the sudden large attention they got. Phineas mumbled "Uh…[he scratched the back of his neck]…Isabella…and…I…uh…" "Oh, Mrs. Flynn! I found out that Phineas loves me as much as I've loved him this whole time!" yelled Isabella with much euphoria. "Aw, how cute!" said Mrs. Flynn. "We all knew that this girl has loved you for a long time. We were all just allowing her to be the one to break the news to you" said Mr. Fletcher.

"So, Ferb, what should we do today?" asked Phineas. "Don't try to get off subject" said Ferb, winking and breaking his usual neutral stare. The whole room giggled and smiled, leaving Isabella and Phineas to blush in embarrassment. "Well, we need to end this summer vacation with a bang somehow! It kinda already _has_ been one for me and Isabella, but what about the rest of you guys? Ferb and I have done so much that I'm out of ideas of how to spend today!" Isabella wanted to spend alone time with Phineas, but also wanted something good for the rest of those in the room. "Well, I'm sure you'll figure something out with those massive imaginations of yours" said Mrs. Flynn. Just then, Candace came down the stairs in a somewhat angry manner.

"You all know what I think? I think that since all my plans to bust Phineas and Ferb have failed, and mom and dad are now here _for sure_, I say Phineas and Ferb should _PROVE_ to mom and dad that they do these impossible things! C'mon, people! You can all testify to them!" They all looked at each other and all nodded. "Candace, seriously, what could two 10-year-olds do that's _so_ impossible yet terrible?" asked Mrs. Flynn. "You know, Candace, you have been rather rude about how Phineas and Ferb spend their time. Although I _have_ seen when they turned mom's car into a monster truck…" Mrs. Flynn, up to the brim with these stories from Candace (and now her own husband), asked "Am I missing something here?" The whole room slapped their heads in frustration. "Apparently!" she said in response.

"Well, I guess I can help now that I'm convinced of their…_incredible_ abilities…Well, let's see how Phineas and Ferb can make today a blast!" Candace, shocked, said "_WHAT?_ Aren't you gonna punish them somehow? They've done _so many_ things that they could've gotten themselves or me killed!" "Well, apparently they know how to do it safely if they've managed to do so much on many an afternoon this whole summer." Candace, unable to really answer, thought to herself _"Yeah…I guess so…besides, after going around the whole world that one time and making a day that was 15 hours longer, I did, at least for a moment, change my view of them. I guess I should just enjoy myself with their friends and what they do…"_

"Well, I say we let Phineas and Isabella do something romantic together—_alone_—so that they can catch up for the summer without really getting to grow in their soon-to-be relationship." She smiled while saying this, hoping that this relationship would soon blossom into a bright future. "Yes, dear, I concur. We should let these two have the ultimate say in the time they'll spend together during this day. Hey, that rhymes!" said Mr. Fletcher. "Well, I'm not really sure what to do, like I said. I could go around the world with Isabella to all points of major romantic interest…but where would that leave _all of you_?" Isabella looked uncertain during this whole time, unable to give any ideas like she had yesterday.

"Ooh! I know! We…or Ferb…could make super robotic suits that we could use to totally pummel each other!" suggested Buford. All looked at him with a massive disapproval while he stared angrily back. "We could have Ferb give all of our brains maximum capacity to think and take in knowledge!" chimed Baljeet. All again looked with disapproval while he blushed. "Nerd! We would all then, like, graduate from college at age 11 and never be able to have a real job for like 10 to 20 years!" snapped Buford, making Baljeet even more dismayed. "How about we host a rock concert in our backyard?" suggested Candace. All turned to her, shocked that she even _suggested_ anything for them to do.

"I've got an idea! We could make holodecks in the backyard for personal use for all of us!" They all stared at him, unsure of what a "holodeck" _was_. "Well, um…it's like this room where we can program holograms of a time and place to create a virtual yet tangible situation or simulation! It uses shields to make things touchable and the holograms obviously to create the images we see and…well…touch." The whole crowd looked in awe and all simultaneously said "Let's do it!" Phineas also suggested that they build a device attached to them that would slow or stop the actual space-time continuum so they could be in them for hours while everything else outside would freeze or be slowed in actual time, which all agreed to as well. "I'm glad I chose a man with a massive brain…" said Isabella, getting giggles from the room and a kiss on the cheek from Phineas. She kissed him back on his cheek, and the two headed outside to begin the project.

They started at 8:30 and finished at about 9:30 in the morning. There were three large rooms built outside in one big facility in the backyard. Phineas and Isabella got one to themselves, Candace and Jeremy (who had come over) got one to themselves as well, and the Fireside girls (the rest who hadn't stayed for the night came over) and the others got the third one. "See you all in…what say…5 hours?" said Phineas. They all agreed while Phineas gave them all watches that would say the real time that was slowed by the devices on the holodecks. Phineas and Isabella entered theirs holding hands and smiling at each other. Phineas then called out "Computer! Set program to…a beach…an isolated one with calm and warm weather. Make it somewhere in the Atlantic on a tropical island sort of thing."

At the command, a tropical and temperate beach appeared with simulated conditions in temperature, light, and even feeling (the shielding made things tangible). "So, I take it that as with yesterday, you wanna go surfing?" asked Phineas. "You know my answer" said Isabella, making a big, love-struck grin as she said it. "Well, last one to the water is…" and Phineas shot off "…a rotten, purple pickled egg!" as he did differently than when he was on the alien beach of the prior day with Isabella. Isabella made it later than Phineas, giggling as they waded on their virtual surfboards. Instead of that last time, however, they only surfed for a little while, coming back to shore in a matter of an hour or so.

They both came back to shore when Phineas said "Computer! Change to sunset environment, beach front property-style patio, a slight breeze, and light romantic music." Instantly, the conditions changed with the command and there was a romantic environment for the two. They both sat down in the virtual lounge chairs under the patio with the sunset in front of them. They both looked into each other's eyes, held each other's hands, and Phineas stroked Isabella's hair, which flew in the light breeze. The beautiful instrumental from _"The Inner Light"_ (a _Star Trek: The Next Generation_ episode; you can look it up on ) was playing in the background as they stared wordless into each other's eyes.

As the beautiful string and reed flute parts came about, they pulled in for a soft kiss for a few seconds, which they repeated a few times more briefly for a minute. Phineas and Isabella then said simultaneously "I gitchee gitchee goo you, too." At this, they both gave each other a strong hug that resulted in teary eyes from them both. "I can't get over how cowardly and oblivious I was to you for years…I'm so sorry for not…y'know…telling you or noticing you sooner…" said Phineas while crying, which he had never really done in front of her. "I'm sorry for never having the courage to tell you that I loved you more than anything in the universe…I was being too passive…_I'm_ the one who should be sorry…" said Isabella, also crying.

Phineas proceeded to stroke her hair again as he released her from the hug. He then asked "You up for a foot massage?" This reminded her of the two moments the day before when he had also done the same thing, but without asking on those occasions. "Phineas, you know I'll always say yes…" she said in a lovey-dovey way. While she sat back on the lounge chair, she enjoyed his hands working her soft, small feet as he had the day before. This time, she noticed that he was more interested in playing with her toes to make her laugh. She said "That's it!" and then rose from her chair, went down to him, and began to tickle him mercilessly. He then tickled her back, and the two ended up in the sand below the patio, laughing and playing around in such a childish manner that neither had done since their early childhood (or any kid in their early childhood).

"Aren't you embarrassed to be acting like little kids again?" asked Isabella. "No. No I'm not" he answered in his classic mannerism. "As long as we're here in the privacy of the holodeck, we can act childish if we want. Besides, you and I know the boundaries." "Yeah…" He began to play with her toes again, but his time, she just looked into his eyes, apparently unaffected by anything. At this, Phineas helped her up and they walked back to the patio and sat watching the sunset. "Hey, Phineas? Will this sun go down?" "Not as long as we're in here—unless you tell the computer to make it go down." "Alright, computer! Nighttime environment, maintain light breeze, and start campfire in patio."

At these commands, the computer changed the environment quickly to the night hours with clear skies, a full moon, lots of stars, and a light breeze. "Computer! Change background music to…disregard. Terminate all music" said Phineas. Phineas held Isabella's hand as they sat around the campfire contemplating what they'd do during school the next day. They both gave a look of pensiveness to each other that changed to a love-filled look quickly as they disregarded their thoughts about the end of summer. Isabella then broke the silence as she asked "You know that we won't be allowed to actually _date_ for another few years, right, Phineas?" Phineas simply said "It'll well be worth the wait" with a grin on his face. Isabella blushed back with a smile.

"Want anything to drink?" asked Phineas. "I thought this was all holograms and shields, Phineas." "I put in a drink dispenser for this kind of moment and others we could have on the holodeck." "Water, then." "I think I'll take the same" answered Phineas. They both had large glasses of water quickly to quench their thirsts around the fire. "Y'know, we should get back to the others soon" said Phineas. "But it's only been 2 hours" answered Isabella. "Well, then, let's spend those 3 hours left well! Want anything for dinner?" "A romantic dinner…for just the two of us…I'd love it!" "Computer! French restaurant, actual location…and no crowd to accompany the background." Just like that, the beach turned into a fancy French restaurant with no one more than themselves there in formal clothing.

A waiter came over and asked what they'd have for dinner. Isabella asked for linguine while Phineas asked for the ratatouille, and both ordered sparkling grape in place of wine. They alternated between talking and eating. When Phineas noticed that this dinner lacked music, he ordered some soft violin music with the lights dimmed from the computer. They both finished their meals and Phineas said "Computer…uh…Isabella, got any ideas? We still have 2 hours." Isabella thought for a minute and said "Hmmm…computer! Grassy meadow, late afternoon, light breeze, spring conditions, and isolated background." With that, the scene became a beautiful spring meadow where Phineas and Isabella ran and played for the remainder of the time.

They ran barefoot in the grass and climbed trees for the first hour and just sat in the grass for the other hour. Isabella broke the silence with "Phineas, this is the best day of my life!" "Well, that says something, especially in light of our little space voyage of yesterday!" he answered back. They smiled at each other and began to try to list all the things they had done over the summer. Phineas felt ashamed whenever a moment was brought up where he failed to notice Isabella, but Isabella reassured him that she had forgiven him yesterday. Just then, the alarm rang for them to return outside, where only 3 hours had actually lapsed. "Computer! End simulation" said Phineas, and the room turned back to the grid-lined black room as they walked out the door to meet with the others.

The Fireside girls related their story of searching for things that didn't exist in real life. They had also been out slaying dragons and mythological beasts with the help of Buford and Baljeet (kinda…). Candace and Jeremy had done basically the same thing as Phineas and Isabella had done with a beach and a romantic dinner. They all took Candace's earlier first-time suggestion to hold a rock concert in the backyard to finish off the summer with a bang. Phineas and Ferb were on it with Isabella's help to create a stage with sparks, flames, fireworks, and laser effects to make it a _beast_ concert.

They finished this all in an hour (by then, it was 1:30). Being such an early time, they all decided to have a light lunch (for those who were actually hungry, noting that Phineas, Isabella, Candace, and Jeremy had already eaten). After about an hour of eating, it was barely 2:30 in the afternoon, so they all decided to kick back and relax some in the living room and reflect on the summer. For obvious reasons, Phineas was able to recount the most stories. While they did this, the Phinedroids and Ferbbots were sending invitations to Phineas, Ferb, and Candace's friends for the concert to be held later that evening. Everyone just kept their reminiscing for the next few hours (until it hit 6:00).

At 6:00 PM, everyone got ready and got on stage. By 7:00, the concert was on in full swing. They decided to sing the best songs they ever sang or heard that summer. The songs sung were:

Gitchee Gitchee Goo

Carpe Diem

You Snuck Your Way Right into My Heart

I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun (sung by Mrs. Flynn, of course)

I Believe We Can

Summer Belongs to You! (to finish it all off)

At the end of it, it was 8:00 PM and time for things to settle down for the night for all those going to school or work the next day. The Fireside Girls, Jeremy, Buford, and Baljeet all left, but Isabella stuck around for a while. As Phineas checked all of his stuff with Isabella helping him organize it—backpack, supplies, schedule, etc.—he confirmed his readiness for the next day.

In one farewell for the next day, Phineas went to go take Isabella home, asking her "Hey, Izzy?" once again with the nickname, "I guess this means we're hanging out every chance we get in school, right?" "Yes, Phineas…" she said almost fainting partially from exhaustion and also from being love-struck. At this, Phineas picked her up and carried her home. At their door, Phineas stared into Isabella's eyes, herself staring back up at his. He put her down, held the back of her head, and lightly but passionately drew in for a kiss. She followed along, and in no time, their lips locked as their arms also surrounded each other in a warm embrace. They stood there briefly so as not to be noticed. Phineas broke the silence by saying "See you tomorrow…my love." Isabella cried in joy at these words and tightly hugged Phineas, replying "See you tomorrow…I…I…I love you!" She held his head for a change and kissed him for a second or two. **Now this was it. Summer was over. The next adventures were yet to come—Middle School, which would lead to High School, which would lead to college, which would lead to the marriage of Phineas and Isabella!**

=== The End! ===

This is my second Phinbella story ever. I hope it didn't suck because of a lack of true action like my previous story. Still, you gotta admit that it was nice how everything worked out and was altogether cute and romantic with how Phineas and Isabella got playful and slightly intimate despite their youth. Hope you enjoyed it! Please rate.


End file.
